1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle travel support device and the like which support a vehicle in traveling according to an image obtained through an imaging device mounted in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been disclosed arts determining whether deposited snow is present on a road or not according to an image photographed by a camera (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-275691 and No. 2005-308437).
However, according to the mentioned arts, a camera is fixed in the ambient of the road, and the presence of the deposited snow on the road is determined according to the presence of an image photographed preliminarily by the camera or images photographed at different times. Therefore, if an image photographed by a vehicular camera at the same position is not present, it is difficult to determine the presence of a recognition inhibiting factor which reduces recognition accuracy of a lane mark on a road where a vehicle is traveling for the first time. As an example of the recognition inhibiting factor of the lane mark, deposited snow or the like on the road may be given.